Anisotropic films have been used as polarizers through a varying the direction of the optical axis of the film's material throughout the thickness of the polarizing film as described in Russian Patent RU 2110818, G02B, May 10, 1998). The polarizing layer or film consists of separate elements, the optical axes of which are directed at a certain angle relative to each other. This angle generally varies in the range of about 0 to 90°.
Methods of obtaining optically anisotropic films, which are usable as polarizers, typically involve application of an organic dye solution in a lyotropic liquid crystal (LLC) state, with subsequent removal of the solvent, as disclosed in Russian Patent RU 2110818. In the process of application of the dye solution, an orienting influence is imposed, which is directed along the surface of the substrate at different angles to one of its sides (the angle varies from 0 to 70°). In this polarizer, the variation of the polarizing axis through the film thickness is not taken into account, which narrows the area of its application. To achieve an approximate direction of the optical axis throughout the thickness of the polarizer with traditional methods is possible only by sequential application of several anisotropically absorbing layers with various orientations of the optical axes. Such a process is technologically difficult. Additionally, during application of every new layer, the previous layer may develop defects in the ordered molecular structure, which leads to lowering of the polarizing effectiveness and uniformity of properties over the entire area of the polarizer. As a result of this, an intermediary protective film should separate the layers in order to obtain the necessary degree of orientation, which hinders the process of manufacturing, increases the thickness of the polarizer and further degrades the optical properties of the polarizer.